


All is Calm, All is Bright

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Twistfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cash - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nothing But Fluff Here Folks, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Twist Papyrus, Twist Sans, Twistedmoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blackcherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: They're four years into their lives on the Surface. It's winter and snowy. Christmas Eve has finally arrived. Life is wonderful.This is 6400 words of pure Christmas fluff based on my own Swedish traditions with all our favourite skeletons. There's cuddles to be had, food to be cooked, grumpy boyfriends to convince to dress up, and everyone - with one exception - is an asshole. Just as it should be.





	All is Calm, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays, if you don't celebrate Christmas, or don't celebrate Christmas _now_! I posted all of this on my Tumblr yesterday, on Christmas Eve, and now I'm sharing it with all of you here on AO3. Enjoy!

**Midnight, Christmas Eve**

Church bells rang outside of the window. The sound was melodic and peaceful. Twelve rings later, the sound died out. Out there, the stars would be twinkling, shining down on the layer of snow coating the ground, their house, the world. A minute after midnight. Burying his face in his lover’s neck, Edge cradled him closer, smiling. Christmas Eve. Their first one together. Stretch murmured softly, twisting around in his arms until he could bury his face in his tank top. The red and blue blanket had been kicked down to only cover them from the waist and down.

“Merry Christmas, love,” he whispered, stroking his hand over Stretch’s back before pulling the blanket back up as he felt him shivering. Hands clenched his tank top, holding on tight. His soul fluttered in his chest. Oh stars, how had he gotten this lucky? Next summer they would have spent four years on the Surface. Years more wondrous than he ever could’ve hoped. Gazing down on his boyfriend’s relaxed, happy sleeping face, he felt his soul warm up.

“Merry Christmas, edgelord,” Stretch mumbled, shifting. He slowly opened his eyes, and Edge hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Did I wake you?” he asked, concerned.

The other smiled sleepily, yawning. “Yeah. But that’s fine, precious. It’s Christmas.”

When hands pushed on his chest, Edge didn’t resist. He allowed Stretch to shove him until he was lying on his back and Stretch laid down with his chest as his pillow. Their fingers intertwined and Stretch lifted them to kiss his fingers. “Wanna watch a cheesy Christmas romcom?”

Normally, he wouldn’t really have been particularly interested. But… Stretch radiated trust and love, and as he raised his head, he could see the soft orange sleepiness in the other’s eyes. He nodded. With his free hand, he reached out to grab the remote lying on his bedtable.

They both blinked against the strong light as he turned on the tv. Stretch twisted around so he could hide his face in his shirt for a few moments before he looked back on the screen, and as Edge opened Netflix and began scrolling through the Christmas-movies, he squeezed his fingers just a little tighter.

“Which one, ashtray?”

Yawning again, Stretch chuckled quietly. “I’ll tell you when I know.”

* * *

**Morning**

“It’s Christmas!”

The loud exclamation had Sans blinking awake, raising an arm to rub at his bleary eyes. He shivered as he sat up, yawning loudly, and the blankets fell from his frame. White light filled his view and he blinked as he tried to get used to it, but eventually the bedroom appeared. The dark blue walls with the star maps painted on, his writing desk which still was covered in papers he had to grade over the holidays, the pictures on the walls of him and his brother and all their friends. And, of course, the Christmas decorations he and Papyrus had put up together. For once it was completely clean in here: even Sans believed in Christmas cleaning.

He smiled as he spotted Papyrus in the doorway, smiling widely. His brother had moved into his apartment over the weekend, so they’d spend Christmas together like they always did. Once he found that Sans was awake, he nearly bounced over to the bed and sank down on it.

“Merry Christmas, bro,” Sans said as he stretched out his arms over his head. They snapped and creaked.

Smiling even wider, Papyrus patted his head. “Merry Christmas, Sans. Time to get up, breakfast is ready.”

After a moment of consideration, Sans held out his arms, wiggling his fingers. He grinned as Papyrus sighed loudly, raising an eyebrow. “Really, brother?” When Sans nodded, chuckling, he rolled his eyes, but his expression was fond as he picked up Sans, balancing him on one arm. “You’re a university professor, Sans. You have a PhD in Quantum Physics. You’d _think_ you could walk on your own.”

“You’re the best, Pap.”

Papyrus nodded in agreement as he rose, starting to make his way out of Sans’ bedroom, into the living room. Sans’ apartment was smaller than their house back in Snowdin, but it was perfect for him. He had a bedroom, a guest bedroom, living room, kitchen, and entrance hall. Plus a bathroom, of course, though it was only ever used for showers.

When they stepped into the living room, both of them lit up in delight. In the living room corner, the Christmas tree stood, full of decorations and lights. And beneath it, only two gifts laid: the rest were at Edge and Stretch’s house. Both gifts were wrapped in Santa-gift paper, one sloppier than the other.

When he was let down, Sans sat cross-legged in front of the tree and Papyrus followed. Both exchanged a gaze before grinning and picking up the gifts to read the notes. “merry christmas papyrus,” Papyrus read on the sloppy note written in Comic Sans, throwing him an amused glance, “wishes santa.”

“Woah,” he replied, shaking his own package to see if he could hear whatever was inside. It was quiet. Papyrus glared, completely without any actual discontent behind it. “From the man himself. Lemme see here… MERRY CHRISTMAS SANS, WISHES SANTA. He’s generous this year, ain’t he?”

“So it seems!”

Their gazes met for a moment, and then they both ducked their heads. The sound of paper ripping filled the apartment. Sans smiled widely as he threw the paper aside to reveal a book about Tycho Brahe, one of the pioneers within astronomy. “Santa _really_ knows what he’s doing,” he said, reaching out to squeeze Papyrus’ arm in thanks. “Too bad he ain’t here so I can tell him how much I love it.”

Papyrus’ smile softened before he held up his own gift. The red scarf wreathed around his hands, down on the floor. “I’m sure he knows. And Santa should also know I’m infinitely grateful that he kidnapped and repaired my scarf. I was really beginning to get worried I wouldn’t be able to wear it anymore. It means everything.”

“Aw, bro,” he mumbled, rubbing his neck. Holding the book against his chest, he rose. “I’m sure Santa knows. But you said something about breakfast?”

“Yes!” Papyrus jumped to his feet again, wrapping the scarf around his neck as he did. It swept behind him as he grabbed Sans, steering him toward the kitchen. Sans chuckled, letting himself be manhandled. “Let’s go light the Advent candles so we can eat porridge and Christmas ham.”

“Sounds great, bro. Perfect, actually.”

* * *

**Forenoon**

Christmas music filled the house as Twist bounced downstairs, grinning widely. The banisters were covered in glitter and fir twigs at his request. His brother had worried it was too much, but it never could be, Twist had assured him. Outside the windows he could see the sun shine on the blue sky, making the snow in their garden glitter. He was wearing the biggest Christmas sweater he had been able to find, much to Edge’s horror, since he’d been there when he bought it. Originally, he’d wanted another, but the suggestiveness would’ve made Blackberry uncomfortable, so he’d settled for the one saying _Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal_.

After throwing himself over the banister instead of walking the last few steps, he made his way into the kitchen. The kitchen table was filled to the brim with Christmas candy and even now the scent of newly baked filled the air. Twist fished up one of the kiwi Christmas trees his brother had made specifically for him, throwing it into his mouth as Berry smiled at him.

“Merry Christmas, bro!” Twist said, gesturing toward the dough the other was working on. “Arentcha done yet? You’ve been bakin’ fer a week.”

“You don’t need to say Merry Christmas every time you see me, you know,” Blackberry replied, amusement shining in his eyes. “And I just want to make sure we have enough! Everyone’s going to want some!”

Chuckling, Twist looked over the tons of cakes again. Yeah, true as that was, he really doubted anyone was going to be able to eat all of that. His brother could be just a tad overenthusiastic with his baking. But that only meant people could take home left-overs, so… He patted his brother’s head as he glanced at the clock. “Well, I’ve gotta go, so I can catch th’ bus!”

Blackberry sighed, rolling his eyes. “Honestly. Cash has a car. He can _drive_ why is he making you come and get him.” Despite his complaints, he picked up a small box from the shelf above him and handed it to Twist. “If he refuses to come, bribe him. Or give him the chocolate cookie and carry him.”

“I ain’t _poisoning_ Patches ta make him come ta Christmas dinner, bro.”

He shrugged. “Hurry up or you’ll miss the bus.”

Snickering, Twist grabbed the box and threw it into his dimensional box. He grabbed his jacket on the way out and pulled it on as he kicked the door closed behind him. Just as he stepped outside, the bus appeared at the corner, and the snow creaked beneath his shoes as he ran down the path. The air was cold and crisp against his bones, and vapor stood like a cloud around him whenever he breathed out. _Like a dragon_ , he thought and chuckled.

When the bus stopped, and he stepped aboard, he found he was the only one on it except for an old lady in one of the disability seats, and the driver of course. It was the same human as always, with blond hair and pretty green eyes. They smiled at him when he stepped aboard and held out his bus card.

“Happy Holidays!” he greeted cheerfully. They were Jewish, he knew, which was probably why they had agreed on working on Christmas Eve.

“Merry Christmas,” they replied, “and a Happy New Year. Go sit down, you can travel for free today.”

“Thanks, darling, yer a treasure.” He saluted them lazily and they laughed before he went to sit down in the seat on the other side of the path, next to the lady. She watched him curiously as he smiled widely at her, waving once. “Happy Holidays, ma’am!”

“Thank you, dear. To you too,” the lady said, her voice croaky. Her hair was the purest white and hanging in a braid down her back, which was a contrast against her dark skin. She looked lovely, and she beamed when Twist told her so. They chatted during the trip, but soon the bus pulled in on the city’s finer streets and he pressed the STOP button. The bus station was three houses away from Cash’s. He waved to both the lady and the driver as he jumped off.

While he and his brother didn’t live in a bad part of town – he didn’t want Blackberry to have to do that again, didn’t want his brother to feel unsafe in their home – it was still nothing like this. City manors with enormous gardens filled with fountains and statues towered above him. Twist could feel the security cameras follow his movements as he made his way down the empty street, toward Cash’s home. It was one of the smaller manors, but a manor, nonetheless. Victorian style, very fancy.

He quickly put in the code that’d allowed him slip through the iron gate. It had taken one hell of a lot of time for the other to trust him with it, but now he had it. At least until Cash decided to change it again: he was certainly good at safety measures. Twist grinned as he closed the gate behind him. Energy rushed through his bones and he twitched before setting of in a run toward the building itself, grinning widely. The main entrance laid on a veranda, so he quickly climbed the little staircase before rapping thrice at the door and pressing the doorbell. _Ding Dong_ , he heard from the inside.

Weighing on his feet, he waited, clasping his hands behind his back. It took a good couple minutes, and his teeth were chattering before he finally heard footsteps from the inside. The sound of three locks being unlocked came before the door finally slid open, revealing a grumpy-looking Cash. Twist lit up. “Patches! Merry Christmas!”

His _boyfriend_ – and Twist still had a hard time wrapping his mind around that, that Cash was his boyfriend – didn’t look particularly Christmas-y. He was in his usual jeans and jacket, and raised an eyebrow at Twist’s glee. But the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, no matter how much he tried to hide his smile. “Merry Christmas, I suppose.” His attempt on sounding bored didn’t quite succeed.

Leaning down, Twist pressed a kiss to Cash’s cheek before throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Ya ain’t lookin’ like yer in th’ holiday cheer, precious.”

Cash scoffed. “Ya told me ta dress nicely fer lunch. An’ these clothes are worth more than anythin’ in yer wardrobe.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, grabbing Cash’s hand to pull him into the house. The door slammed shut behind them as Cash pulled it closed. “But it’s Christmas! Ya can’t look like ya do every day! C’mon, Patches, fer me?” He put on the biggest puppy eyes he could.

The gaze that met his was grumpy, but eventually, Cash sighed. “I can’t believe you’re making me dress up for _them_.”

Beaming, Twist took his face between his hands, tilting it up so he could kiss him for real. Before they parted, he murmured, “Then dress up fer me. Yer ridiculously attractive when ya do.”

A faint, purple blush lit up Cash’s cheeks. “I suppose that’s acceptable.”

“Great!” In that very moment, the city house tower began ringing. Eleven dongs echoed over the stone streets of the city. Jumping in place, Twist grabbed Cash’s hand, pulling him upstairs. “Hurry up then, love. Can’t be late fer lunch!”

A fond smile lit up Cash’s face as he obediently followed.

* * *

**Lunch**

“Red, you lazyass!” Razz stalked into the living room, spotting his fiancé who was lounging in one of the black leather armchairs. The purple room with its dark wooden coffee table and similarly dark couch group was, just like the rest of the house, filled with gothic Christmas decorations. It was the only decorations they had been able to agree on, and so one of the corners of the room was dominated by the darkest green tree they had been able to find, and all decorations were in darkest pink, black, or blood-red instead of those cutesy colours and motifs most people used. “And Slim, you too!”

The two looked up from their game of cards – poker, no doubt – and Red grinned lazily. “Yeah, darlin’?”

“The guests are arriving soon. Go get changed and help me set the table.”

“’Course, love.” Red groaned as he stood, straightening and stretching his arms over his head. Bones popped into place loudly. Slim smiled, his eyes glittering in amusement as he stood as well, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket and peering down at Red.

“Yeah yeah, lamp pole,” Red muttered gruffly, glaring at Razz’s brother even though he was grinning. “Be happy you Papyri ain’t got stiff limbs.”

“Hurry up,” Razz reminded them, faking annoyance, and they both obeyed, smiling as they sauntered into the bedroom. As soon as they were gone, he returned back into the modern kitchen: all black and white, and perfectly clean. A huge saucepan stood bubbling on the stove, and the marble kitchen island held bread, meatballs, butter, and beetroot salad as well as the obligatory Christmas ham. A traditional Christmas lunch: dip-in-the-pot. Weird name, but it was as it was. It was all homemade by him, and he smiled proudly as he regarded its perfection.

Of course, Red would have helped, but they both knew Razz didn’t want that. He preferred doing things his own way, and on his own, so he could ensure everything was exactly like he wanted it. Leaning against the wall, he regarded the room, searching for anything he had forgotten. When he was certain he hadn’t, he glanced at himself in the huge window taking up one of the walls. It had a view out over the rooftops of the city, which was beautiful. And _he_ looked fabulous in his dark red dress and black blazer. Especially with black stilettos to complete the outfit.

When Red and Slim made their entrance, he couldn’t help his appreciative grin. “Well, you two cleaned up nicely,” he murmured, making his way over to Red. He trailed his fingers up the currant red vest he was wearing over a black dress shirt before pecking his cheek. Red returned his grin.

“You don’t look so bad either,” he purred into Razz’s ear. Chuckling, Razz swatted him as he stepped up to the kitchen cabinets and pulling out their fine china. He handed a pile of plates to his brother, who was wearing black dress trousers as well, but his dress shirt was dark green with tiny candy canes all over it. Where he had found it, Razz hadn’t the damnest idea.

“Put these out please.”

Nodding, Slim did as told, leaving the kitchen toward the dinner room instead. Razz gestured for Red to grab the cutlery as he himself took the huge tray with all the crystal glasses. They clinked quietly against each other as they entered the next room. The dinner room was Razz’s joy and pride: red wallpapers with golden baroque patterns, a huge stone fireplace where a fire was already flickering, a serving table in dark wood and a glass cabinet holding his best set of tea china and finest glasses. The rectangular table’s wood was so dark it looked black, but today it was covered by a dark red tablecloth, and the chairs were of dark wood as well and cushioned with black fabric.

Seeing how they’d only lived in their penthouse for four months, he thought he’d gotten it quite nice. And, though he wouldn’t tell anyone else so, he was extremely proud that he’d paid for almost all of it himself: his salary as a famous attorney was damn much higher than Red’s teacher’s salary.

He directed the others in setting the table, and in the very same moment as he put down the last shot glass, the doorbell rang. Red draped his arms over him from behind, sneaking a kiss. “Looks like th’ guests are here.”

“Yes, I can hear that,” Razz pointed out, though he didn’t move toward the door. Instead he twisted around in Red’s arms so he could kiss him properly. The doorbell rang again. He huffed out a laugh when Red pouted when they parted, before breaking out of the embrace. “Let’s go and welcome our guests, asshole.”

He did allow Red to sneak his arm around his waist as they made their way into the entrance hall, Slim following close behind.

When he opened the front door, he found himself face to face with Sans, who grinned down at him from inside the hood of his thick coat. His gaze travelled upwards to Papyrus, who beamed at him. Smiling politely, he stepped aside to let them in.

“Merry Christmas, Razzberry, Cherry, Small-Me!” Papyrus said as he practically bounced inside, looking around eagerly. “What a beautiful home you have!”

He hadn’t been here before: Razz had allowed few visitors before they could get the place in order. After all, he wanted their first impression of their beautiful, _expensive_ penthouse to be nothing less than perfect. He nodded. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas,” Red drawled, grinning widely as everyone pulled of their coats. His fingers stroked over Razz’s side, and he couldn’t help but lean into his fiancé. Sans returned the greeting as he unzipped his coat, revealing the obnoxious dark blue dress shirt he was wearing. It had huge Christmas symbols all over it, such as a gingerbread man, a snowman, and a Christmas tree.

Papyrus was more tastefully dressed in a long-sleeved bright red dress that was short in the front and floor-length in the back, and with it he wore leggings so green they were almost black. As soon as he’d taken off his outside shoes, he pulled on a pair of black knee-high boots as well.

“Do come in,” Razz told them, gesturing toward the parlour. “Anyone know when the others will arrive? Lunch is already waiting.”

* * *

**3 o’clock**

Blue smiled as he put down the last porcelain bowl with Christmas candy on the coffee table, next to the mulled wine, before wedging himself between Twist and Papyrus. Everyone was here, gathered in Edge and his brother’s living room in front of the television. ‘Christmas Host’ was on, and this year’s host babbled on about the holiday, but no one was watching. The living room was very homely, with flowery wallpaper and photos covering the walls, both of them and off Edge’s ‘children’ at the youth recreation centre where he volunteered.

He grinned at Twist, plopping one of the caramels into his mouth as he raked his eyes over his couch neighbour appreciatively.

“You cleaned up nicely,” he commented, winking at the other as he straightened out the

Twist chuckled. “’S Christmas. Only happens once a year, darlin’. If there’s a time ta dress up, ‘s now.” And he really did look handsome: though not as dressed up as most, he did wear black jeans and a purple dress shirt that wasn’t buttoned all the way up. Cash’s colour, Blue noted with amusement. They matched.

Honestly, everyone looked very good. Except Sans in his ridiculous shirt, how on earth had he convinced Papyrus to let him to wear that? Edge was in a full suit, black and white, except his ruby-red tie, which matched his eyelights. Blue’s brother matched him pretty well, though he didn’t wear a tie: instead he had a dark green dress shirt, with quite a few buttons unbuttoned by the collar.

“Not as nice as Patches ‘ere tho’,” Twist added.

Flushing, Cash glared at them both. It only intensified as Blue nodded in agreement. “You’re looking very handsome, Cash!” His black suit with purple details and tie was undoubtedly tailored specifically for him with how well it fit and likely had costed a whole fortune. Not very Christmas-y but Blue would give him a pass. After all, Cash was like he was, and Blue was honestly just happy he had shown up at all.

“I agree!” Papyrus said from the other side of Blue, smiling brightly. His hands were clasped in his lap. On Cash’s other side, Slim nodded. “You look very handsome, Wealthy-Me!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Cash growled, ducking his head and raising his shoulders defensively.

Pouting, Twist threw his arm over his shoulders and pecked his cheek. “Aw, precious. Yer gorgeous. Let us love ya.”

Giggling, Blue turned away from them. They were so cute together. Almost as adorable as Stretch and Edge. His brother was lounging in Edge’s lap in one of the brown leather armchairs next to the couch, and in the other couch sat Razz and Red, their fingers intertwined but otherwise not touching. Red was chatting with Blackberry, while Razz was on his phone. Well, before Sans suddenly plopped up next to him, grabbing the phone.

“No work on Christmas, buddy,” he said, grinning widely as Razz growled, swiping for the phone. “Relax for once.”

Then he was gone again and reappeared basically in Blue’s and Papyrus’ laps. Papyrus raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, before he scooted to the side so Sans could sit down properly. “Thanks Pap, you’re the best,” he half-chuckled out at Papyrus before throwing his arm over Blue’s shoulders. “Yo. Blue. Wanna buy some o’ th’ good stuff?” Suddenly he was holding a plastic box filled with saffron buns in one of his hands. “Only a hundred G.”

“Sans,” Papyrus exclaimed, jerking the box out of his brother’s grasp. Opening it, he put it on the coffee table. “You’re not expensively selling my baking to our friends. Or to anyone!”

“Aw, bro.” Sans pouted.

Blue laughed. “Too bad.”

The grandfather clock in the corner rang.

 _“And now,_ ” the lady on the television said, “ _comes_ From All of Us to All of You.”

Silence fell over the room as they all settled in and Jiminy Cricket appeared on screen, as he did every year.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

“ _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright_ …”

Slim smiled as the song filled the room, sung by mismatched voices. A chuckle shook his chest as he hummed with them, watching Twist, Blue, Papyrus, and Stretch enthusiastically singing whilst everyone else mostly accompanied them. Much to his joy, even Razz was singing, his normally so loud voice almost hushed.

In his hands, he held a bunch of notepapers in his hands, so old and fragile it felt as thought they might break at any moment. But they wouldn’t, he knew that. They’d survived this long, and would last for many years yet.

The song soon ended, and the rustling of paper filled the room as everyone turned a page. _The Candle Song_ was next. A newer one, but Slim knew it, and it was beautiful.

“Slim,” Papyrus said, and he startled, looking up. His counterpart’s smile was warm. “You’re quiet. Can’t you sing the next one for us? You have such a lovely voice. Better than anyone else of us.”

Blinking, he stared first at Papyrus, and then at the others. Did they really want him to…? Twist and the ‘Berries’, as Sans called them, had lit up at the mention. Blue, Red, and Blackberry were all nodding enthusiastically, and Razz smiled, nodding only once.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back down on the papers in his hands. And he quickly relaxed his fingers as he realized he was scrunching them up. His claws had dug a hole in the uppermost paper.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Papyrus open his mouth again, probably to tell him he didn’t have to. He closed his eyes.

“ _Like a candle flame, flickering small, in our darkness,_ ” When he opened them again, everyone was listening, smiles on their faces. Slim smiled back, wider. “ _uncreated light shines through infant eyes…_ ”

* * *

**A While Later**

“Time for presents!” Stretch grinned as he abruptly stood up. Now when the songs were over and done with, it was time for the most important part of Christmas: the gifts. Edge smiled fondly as he watched him, and he threw his boyfriend a kiss before hurrying over to the Christmas tree. It stood in the corner of their living room and he, Edge, and Blue had taken great care in decorating it and putting out the gifts last night. The prettiest gifts were on top, and the biggest ones in back, as per Edge’s instructions. It looked lovely, and it was _almost_ a shame to destroy it. Almost.

Even Cash seemed interested, although he was undoubtedly doing his very best to look nonchalant. Next to the tree stood a comfy armchair and a small table in dark wood, and on the table, a red Santa hat laid, waiting. “Since we are in my house,” Stretch declared solemnly, “I’m giving out the gifts. Any objections?”

“No objections, darlin’,” Twist called out after a few moments of silence.

Pleased, Stretch pulled on the hat as he sank into the armchair. Immediately, he pulled up the closest gift, which was wrapped in golden paper with white snowflakes. Before he read the note on it, he studied the crowd before him. Edge was regarding him with a smile from his favourite armchair. He flashed him one back, feeling his soul warm at the love in the other’s eyelights. Twist would probably have been bouncing in his seat hadn’t Cash draped his arms around him, holding him firmly to his chest. Blackberry, on the other hand, _was_ bouncing while Red regarded him with amusement. Papyrus and Blue both looked excited, and even Sans and Slim seemed intrigued, while Razz was pretending not to care. Pretty badly too, for a lawyer and former guard officer.

Once he finished taking in his friends and family, he looked down, reading the note glued onto the package. “Merry Christmas Stretch wishes Edge.” He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Did you place this one here so I’d take it first?”

“Maybe,” was all Edge said, though his grin told him everything.

Chuckling, Stretch put it aside on the light wooden floor next to him and picked up the next one. “Merry Christmas Razz wishes Sans. Hm, I do wonder what that is.” He held it out for Razz to come get, and the other did. Another package, this one _much_ bigger, and wrapped in purple paper. “To Twist from Blackberry.”

* * *

**Dinnertime**

Regarding the room, Red smutted on his mulled wine. It was warm and sweet on his tongue, with a bitter undertone of alcohol there. As always, there was a non-alcoholic option, but he didn’t much care for that when he wasn’t the one driving. And today, neither of them was: he’d just teleport both him and Razz home once the evening was over.

The floor was covered in gift paper. Some of it was neatly taken off and evenly folded, while others had just been ripped into a thousand pieces as the receivers gleefully opened them. Little piles of new things stood at odd places: Stretch’s was still on the floor by the armchair, Razz had his things neatly placed on the coffee table, and Slim had balanced his new belongings on a footrest.

He leaned heavily against Slim’s side, already wearing the new, likely expensive-as-fuck leatherjacket Cash got him (a surprisingly insightful gift, he had to admit, especially since he had expected nothing) over his dress shirt.

The brothers were preparing the supper, and whenever Red made a move to get up, and especially that one time he tried to enter the kitchen, Edge would turn his soul blue and force him to stay in the couch. Rude. But if they didn’t want his help, he wasn’t going to complain. He did cook pretty well, but undoubtedly most of it had been done already when they arrived: his brother wouldn’t let his guests do more work than necessary, even if they were family. At least he allowed Razz and Papyrus and Blue and Blackberry to help him with the last preparations. Twist had offered to assist as well, but Cash refused to be ‘left alone with these pests.’ Red chuckled. Undoubtedly, the ‘pests’ were him and Stretch: there was no fucking way he’d meant Slim.

The scent of potato gratin and meatballs and white pudding reached him from the kitchen and his stomach growled. Behind him, Slim laughed, causing Red to shake with the vibrations, though he too had hunger written on his face.

He watched Razz carry the Christmas ham into the dinner room and licked his teeth. When his tongue grazed over the sharp tips, he winced. A faint blush lit up his face. Hurting himself on his own teeth. Lucky no one else knew.

Edge arrived in the doorway, a smile on his face as he regarded them. “Dinner,” he announced.

With a _plop_ , Red was next to his usual chair. Razz rolled his eyes when he suddenly appeared. “Lazyass.”

“Tha’s me, love,” he agreed, grabbing his plate and weighing on his feet as he waited. The dinner room was fancy, but he’d been surprised at how homely and _non-Underfell_ it was when he saw it the first time. The same applied to the entirety of his brother’s home, honestly. The walls were white with small grey flowers over them and there were a couple paintings hanging on them, such as a copy of that famous pond with water lilies, and a couple walking by colourful autumn trees. The table was in dark grey, and the chairs of baroque-inspired design. How Red knew they were baroque, he hadn’t the damnest idea.

As soon as everyone was there, Edge stared straight at him as he said, “ _Bon appetite_.”

He knew him so well. He, Sans, and Stretch all nearly fell over each other in their hurry to shortcut to the serving table. As they glared at each other, Blue bounced up to the table and started putting food on his plate. “See, sometimes being first isn’t the best,” he said, grinning at them. Grumbling, Red fell into line behind him.

Once everyone had filled their plates, hushed silence fell over the room as everyone began devouring it. Well, for a few moments at least. Red had never been good at keeping the peace. “Ey, moneybag,” he called out over the table, and Cash’s head immediately jerked up. He snorted. Seemed like Cash had accepted that was his name now. “Didn’t think you’d admit ya like me.”

“I don’t.” Cash stared at him, unimpressed.

“My fancy new jacket says otherwise, sweetheart. Love it already, by th’ way.”

A faint blush lit up Cash’s cheeks and he ducked his head. He didn’t stop glaring though. “Just courtesy. It is Christmas after all.”

Grinning wider, Red shrugged. “Whatever ya say, doll. Whatever ya say.”

“Be nice, Cherry.” Papyrus elbowed him gently, and Red snickered.

“Sorry, creampuff.”

“No you’re not.” The corner of Papyrus’ mouth twitched as he turned to look at Cash instead. Red shoved another forkful of his brother’s Jansson’s temptation into his mouth. “And Wealthy-Me, it is quite rude to lie during Christmas.”

Twist laughed out loud as Cash’s cheeks grew even more purple and a quiet growl escaped him. “Aw, Patches,” he said, stroking his knuckles over Cash’s cheek. “Yer adorable when yer blushin’.”

More purple. He was starting to look like a grape. “I am not. Shut up, asshole.”

“You’re an asshole too,” Razz murmured into his ear, his breath hot against the side of Red’s skull.

Smiling, he grabbed Razz’s hand to press a kiss to his fingers. “So are ya. Everyone here’s an asshole, darlin’. Well, except Papyrus.”

“It’s true,” Papyrus said.

* * *

**Evening**

The guests dropped out now and then. Edge scratched his fingers over Stretch’s skull. His legs were thrown up on the couch, with Stretch between them, leaning against him. After dinner they’d settled down out here again, Christmas music playing in the background, and now it was getting late. The grandfather clock showed quarter to eleven, and it was dark outside, the halfmoon shining bright on the sky. Papyrus and Sans waved goodbye a last time before stepping outside. Papyrus’ car was waiting for them. Twist, Blackberry and Cash had left a while ago, and Blue had decided to plop over to his own apartment as well. He’d slept at their place last night, so Edge understood why. Stretch purred in his arms.

“Had a good Christmas, love?” he murmured, kissing the top of Stretch’s head.

Stretch tilted his head up so he could look at him, his eyelights hazy and warm. His smile was soft. “Of course. You were here.”

A chuckle came from their side. Red and Razz sat in the armchairs, their finger intertwined and hanging between them. Red grinned at them, but there was none of the usual sharpness to it. Instead, he looked almost gentle. “You two are so cheesy.”

Humming, Edge nodded, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards. Lacing his fingers together with Stretch’s, he couldn’t do anything than agree. But… “I don’t know if you get to say that, brother. I’m not the one who decided to learn how to draw so I could draw my partner.”

He felt, rather than heard, Stretch’s quiet laughter against his chest. The vibrations sent tingles through him. Red spluttered before sighing, a defeated smile appearing up on his face. “Yeah okay, that’s fair.”

Razz glanced at the clock, sighing. He threw an eye on Slim, who was lying with closed eyes in the other couch, listening to the music. Getting up from his armchair, he leaned down to kiss Red’s brow before nodding at Edge and Slim. “Thank you for your hospitality, but we should be going home. Merry Christmas, again.”

“Aw,” Red complained, but he got up.

“I may have been forbidden to work tomorrow-” And he literally had been, from what Edge had heard. According to Red, Razz’s firm had literally ordered him to _take his fucking vacation_. “-but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be lazing around.”

“Yeah ya are,” Red said, draping his arms over Razz’s shoulders. “’S Christmas Day, ‘s illegal ta be a busybody. ‘M going ta lay down on top o’ ya if I must.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he huffed.

Chortling, Red smiled at Edge and Stretch. “Merry Christmas boss, Stretch. Enjoy th’ last hour o’ it. He leaned over Razz’s shoulder to kiss the corner of his mouth, and Razz leaned into him, having given up on fake indifference. Red shivered as he slid his claws up under his sleeve. “We sure as hell will.”

“Yes, goodnight, Sans. Razz. Spare us the details.” Still, amusement gleamed in his eyes as he regarded the two. Red’s grin stretched wider, and then they were gone. Cracking open a single eye, Slim looked at the spot where they’d been before he waved and _plop_ , also he was gone. They were alone again.

“You think they’re getting up to something freaky?” Stretch asked, grinning widely, and Edge shivered.

“I’d rather not think of it, love. That’s my brother.” He sank back down into the couch and his soul warmed as Stretch immediately climbed into his lap, pressing their mouths together. Stretch’s hands took his face, and he purred as Edge slipped his tongue into his mouth. Placing one of his hands on Stretch’s leg, he smiled into the kiss, and when they parted, Stretch ground down. Edge held in a gasp as electric tingles shot through him. He could only grin as he saw his boyfriend’s mischievous expression. “Now _this_ , on the other hand, I’d gladly do more than think about.”

Stretch’s own grin widened, eyes sparkling. “Convince me, precious.”

With a growl, Edge kissed him again, pressing up him against the backrest. Stretch laughed, throwing his legs around his waist.

Edge planned on doing exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> May you all have a wonderful end of the year, and a brilliant 2019! Do leave a comment if you enjoyed, as a Christmas gift!
> 
> [I'm on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Odderancy) [And on Tumblr!](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
